Talk:SVD
This gun is not available in Bad Company 2. Please take it off from the list of weapons in BC2. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Operating Mechanism I'm debating deleteing it. You're thoughts? 17:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Do it? It doesn't respect Operation: Renew. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) SVD Stats Okay, I'm confused about the info already posted for this weapon in Bad company 2: Vietnam. We have listed that it has the same stats as the m21 but the in game menu has the SVD as being more accurate and having a faster firing rate. Any ideas?Yossarian79 01:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :The in-game stats lie. DICE did fix them before in the base game with one of the updates, but they haven't since. Every Game is like that, though. The only way to truly tell what the stats of a weapon are through this man. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 03:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks a lot man. Yossarian79 21:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, one other question! Could you tell me how I allow other users to click on my name so that they could head back to my profile page? ::No problem. Your user page should be linked to automatically if you sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~ <-- those guys). If not, it may have to do with something in your user preferences. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 23:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought... ...maybe a picture of an actual SVD (original version, no pussy-assed synthetics) would be a better representation of this weapon... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) There is no SVDS. The picture shows an SVDS, not the SVD that is seen in the games. I placed a picture of the SVD, only to have it removed and replaced by the old picture of the SVDS. :That's fine and all, but you'll have to license your files and not unnecessarily upload files that won't be used. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) BF3 SVD has a different type of scope? Recently, I saw a picture of the SVD that is to be in BF3. It was already listed here. But I saw listed in the confirmed weapons tab, under attachments: The PSO-1 scope. Which is correct, since this paticular scope is issued to the SVD, nothing wrong with that. But I noticed in the picture of the SVD, it does not have that scope. I can tell very well, since I have a friend who owns an SVD with its PSO-1 scope. I looked up a few things and found out that the BF3 SVD seemed to have the PKS-07 scope. I believe this is the same scope used on the SV-98 in BC2. So my point is: Should we just take out the PSO-1 from the list of BF3 confirmed weapons? Since it has not been seen as of now. :We ''should just leave it under our 4X Rifle Scope page, as all these scopes seem to have the same function. But that's just an opinion. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm under the opinion that if they're named in-game they should each have their own article. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Singleplayer Does the SVD really need the singleplayer section under Battlefield 3? I mean it states that it is not an SVD, so why must it be there? BF4 SVD-12 I propose to remove the SVD-12 from this page and have a seperate one for it as the SVD-12 is no where near similar to the SVD. DiCePWNeD Recon| | 11:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. We did the same thing with the RPK-12. S3blapin (talk) 13:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Not really a good idea per say, considering the RPK-74M and RPK are in the same page, the RPK-12 should also stay in one page. The AK-12 has the "AK threatment" of being seperated due to its name. The SVD-12 does not as deserve special treatment (it will likely not have as many differences the SVU seperated from the SVD or AK74 seperated from the AK47). The difference between the RPK-12 (assumes RPK with AK-12ish refinements) and RPK-74 are like the M16 variants. That's essentially keeping the AK-74 in the AK-47 page... DiCePWNeD Recon| | 21:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope, its like keeping the AK74M in the AK74 page.. The RPK and RPK74 also have the same kind merging treatment.. AK-74 and AK-47 are quite different anyway. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) So we'll keep the RPK-12 with the RPK page, keep the SVD-12 with the SVD page, but we have the AKU-12 seperate from the AKS-74u? Meanwhile, the M39 is seperated from the MK 14 and M14 pages. What? Please seperate the SVD and RPK. It is completely different. DiCePWNeD Recon| | 03:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) They are not all that different, the M14 pages were planned to be merged back. The SVD-12 and RPK-12 will likely fire the same caliber as their predecessors. If we are so nuts on moving pages, split the M16A1 and M16A3\4.. "SVD-12" should have its own page. It should be noted that the "SVD-12" has no relation whatsoever to any other variant of the SVD. It has nothing to do with it, and is a completely different weapon. Therefore, it should have its own page and its real life counterpart should be stated as the SVK-12 23:36, October 30, 2013 (UTC) M.P. Read ALL the post above before post something. Thanks. S3blapin (talk) 10:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC)